Un amor Perdido
by Jrosass
Summary: Luego de 3 años en que ambos no podían cruzar el pozo que conectada las dos épocas, siguieron con sus vidas, inuyasha se casara y aome tiene un nuevo pretendiente. pero un monstruo llamado futoshi renacera de las cenizas para buscar su venganza, podrán con el?, se reencontraran para luchar de nuevo juntos¡ ocultaran sus sentimientos hacia el otro? mi primer fic inuyasha XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos espero les guste mi nuevo fic inuyasha soy nueva con este tipo de anime por favor díganme que tal.. Bien a leer.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo escribo historias que vienen a mi… XD**

**La historia se da de una manera diferente o paralela al anime… ojala les encante.**

* * *

**¿UN AMOR PERDIDO?**

**Chapter 1: Prologo**

Luego de la Ardua pelea contra Naraku, cuando todo empezaba a cambiar. Todo cambia con la separación de Aome e Inuyasha. Se Volveran a Ver?. Historia paralela al final.. porque todo puede cambiar por azares del destino un nuevo mal puede unir a un gran amor de nuevo.

**OOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOO**

**Luego de 3 años….**

Aome está a punto de graduarse y un nuevo chico entro a su vida llamado kento el cual poco a poco ha ido sanando las heridas que dejo inuyasha con su partida y al no poder verse más.

Hermana se te olvido esto..- le gritaba sota corriendo hacia ella.

Sota, gracias que despistada he estado-

No es nada hermana, me pregunto que habrá sido la vida del orejas de perro-

Aome, sintió algo en su pecho inexplicable al recordar al joven que la enamoro, pero que ya se había resignado a perderlo luego de tanto tiempo de no poder cruzar el pozo.

No digas tonterías Sota y apresurémonos- dijo adelantándose mucho más.

Que tonta soy…- pensaba la chica

Seguramente ya está muy feliz con otra chica- se dijo a sí misma, segura de que inuyasha había hecho su vida con otra chica de su época.

**Y la verdad es que no se equivocaba…..**

**OOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOo**

**En la otra época….**

Inuyasha¡.- le gritaba shipoo.

Que quieres detestable zorro.- le decía sin ganas desde un árbol.

La linda nika te esta buscando.-

Claro aun que no me agrada la idea que te vayas a casar con ella, porque te dire y te lo repetiré tenias que haberle sido fiel a kagome..- decía el zorrito muy concentrado en forma acertiva.

Mientras inuyasha ya se había alejado del lugar y había dejado solo al pobre shipoo hablando solo.

Inuyasha¡.- le grito.. enfadado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nika como estas?.- le pregunto el

Inuyasha¡.- fue lo único que dijo antes de abalanzarse a los brazos del joven.

Te extrañe tanto.-

Yo también mi linda nika.- susurro.

Era inexplicable como inuyasha había vuelto a amar luego de 3 años y el ultimo beso entre aome y el. Pero asi fue, el miraba en nika todo de aome, su forma de ser, su mirada, su cariño su angelicalidad. Era igual que su amada aome, pero se atrevería a casarse con nika, solo por ser igual a kagome.

Pero eso no le importaba, ya daba por perdido el reencuentro entre ambos.

**OOOoOOOOOOOoOOOOoOOOOooooooOOOOOOO**

En otro lugar un nuevo mal renace, un monstruo lleno de venganza por lo que el padre de inuyasha le hizo hace años, ha sido liberado y esta vez se vengara pero de la descendía de aquel monstruo que le ocasiono ese encierro. Inuyasha y seshomaruu no saben que les espera.

Luego de averiguar quiénes fueron los causantes de la destrucción de el gran Naraku, el monstruo futoshi ha visto la posibilidad que la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa kikyo es una gran amenaza en su plan. Por lo que ira a la otra época para destruir a la posible causante de que su plan falle.

Voy por ti sacerdotisa.- mientras se encamina a la aldea donde se encuentra el único medio al cual llegar a la otra época.

**OOOOOooooOOOOOOO**

**De noche…**

Inuyasha no quiero que nos separemos nunca.- le decía

Claro que no amor jamas ocurrirá.- dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Abrazándola mas a el.

Mientras desde lejos, miroku, sango y shipoo observaban todo lo que acontesia con ahora la nueva pareja de inuyasha.

No puedo creer que le este haciendo esto a kagome.- decía shipoo muy enojado dispuesto a ir a interrumpir todo.

Espera.- lo detuvo miroku tomándolo de la cola elevándolo hacia arriba.

Tienes que comprender que inuyasha tiene todo el derecho de seguir con su vida, la señorita aome se ha ido y no regresara mas.-

En verdad lo crees miroku¡.-

Claro que si, ya han pasado muchos años y no creo que ocurra algo para que se vuelvan a ver.-

Shipoo refunfuño, te odio nika..- pensó el pequeño zorrito.

Sera mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos a esos tortolos en paz.

Esta bien excelencia. – dijo sonriendo tomando el brazo del monje.

**OOOOOooooOOOOOOOo**

**En la otra epoca de aome….**

Ya llegue.- decía aome alzando la voz.

Oh, al parecer no hay nadie en casa.-

Bien, ire a dormir.- dijo pensativa subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Al parecer su mama y su abuelo habían salido a ver una opera. Y sota se quedo haciendo una pijamada con un amigo.

Esta vez estaría sola toda las noche por lo cual debía tener cuidado y cerrar bien toda la casa.

Sin saber lo que ocurriría esa noche….. Podría volver a ver a inuyasha pero también tendrá que enfrentar otro nuevo mal.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooooOOO**

Futoshi estaba cada vez más cerca de la aldea.. logrará su cometido?.. Logrará inuyasha detenerlo? Que pasara luego de su reencuentro? Entre otras interrogantes… deberán volverse a ver de nuevo y derrotar a este nuevo mal..

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**::::::::::::::**

**Holllllaaaaa a todos los lectores de fics soy nueva haciendo fics inuyasha. Espero les haya gustado mi fic espero seguirlo pronto. Este es una historia en la cual aome no regresa pero se encontraran de nuevo pero en otro tipo de situación. Deberán luchar contra futoshi y contra sus sentimientos que se negaran pero se acercaran cada vez más. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.. lo continuare cuando pueda.. saludos a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer y dejan sus lindos comentarios.. se despide de ustedes su amiga jrosasss **

**REVIEWS PLEASE….. abrazos y besosss XD**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿El Reencuentro?

**Inuyasha no me pertenece solamente hago historias que vienen a mí y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Chapter 2: ¿El reencuentro?**

::::::::::::::

Cerca de las 10:00 de la noche, kagome se encontraba profundamente dormida en su cuarto. De repente algo interrumpió su sueño, lo intuía su corazón se lo decía.

Se levantó casi sonámbula de su cama, levanto la mirada, abrió la ventana para observar si algo andaba mal afuera. Al percatarse que lo que sentía era simple inseguridad de chica al verse sola en la casa. Cerró la ventana.

Pero que pasa conmigo?.- se decía inocentemente.

Debo descansar.- se dijo mientras se recostaba y retomaba su sueño.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En otra época:::::**

Se encontraban viendo las hermosas estrellas, recordando bellos momentos.

Inuyasha… en verdad me amas?.- le pregunto esperando por una respuesta.

Claro que si.- respondió sin rodeos.

Dime que dejaras de matar a esos monstruos peligrosos, y que viviremos felices alejados de todo problema.- dijo en forma de súplica.

Nika….no se.-

Por favor, dame esa tranquilidad.-

Siempre me siento impotente al saber que tú vas a enfrentarte con un monstruo cada día.-

Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarle todos estos problemas a miroku.- le respondió

Tomo su mejilla, estaban a punto de darse un tierno beso, cuando un estruendo los interrumpió.

Inuyasha inmediatamente sintió esa presencia que se acercaba hacia la aldea.

Que pasa?.- pregunto nika preocupada.

Vete de aquí, puede ser peligroso.- le advirtió.

Cuídate mucho por favor.- le pidió antes de irse.

**::::::::::::::::**

Tu eres al quien llaman inuyasha verdad.- dijo Futoshi con una voz grave.

Ja¡, tú no eres digno de llamarme por mi nombre.- dijo altaneramente inuyasha mostrando su espada.

Futoshi dirigía su golpe hacia donde se encontraba inuyasha, este lo logró esquivar rápidamente.

Veo que no tienes la suficiente velocidad para poder vencerme.-

Al parecer solamente era una distracción para inuyasha, ya que este se dirigía al pozo que conectaba con la otra época, su principal objetivo era kagome, ya que esta tenía el poder sobrenatural para destruirlo. Asi que debía eliminarla a ella primero.

A dónde vas?.- la pelea es conmigo.- repetia inuyasha.

**:::::::::::::::**

Estaba a poca distancia del pozo.- eres un tonto.-fue lo último que dijo para penetrar a este.

Pero que¡.- dijo el peliplateado.

Como fue que pudo entrar.- se repetia a sí mismo.

Será posible que…- no completo la frase, en su mente divagaba la descabellada idea, que instintivamente lo llenaba de emoción por dentro.

Kagome….- susurraba mentalmente. La simple idea lo ilusionaba.

Debía averiguarlo si lo que sus ojos vieron era cierto, se adentró este, al ver como se ilumino se alegró su corazón, vería a kagome luego de tantos años. Pero también le preocupaba que ese monstruo se dirigiera a esa época.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO**

La noche parecía tranquila, pronto iba a amanecer, kagome dormía plácidamente en su cuarto, sin esperar lo que sucedería.

Futoshi se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba, era capaz de esconder su presencia para que nadie lo notara incluso de la vista humana.

Silenciosamente se acercó a ella.- tu eres a la que debo destruir inmediatamente.- repetia mientras cada vez acercaba para tomarla.

En ese instante ella reacciono de golpe, levantándose de su cama.-ah, no es nada.- decía tranquilizándose un poco.- se dirigio a la puerta de su cuarto para salir a echar un vistazo.

Tú no te puedes ir de aquí.- le dijo tomándole la mano con la que iba a abrir.

Levantándola de la misma, ella emitió un grito de golpe. Lo suficientemente alto, como para que inuyasha los escuchara para saber dónde se encontraba.

Futoshi salio de la habitación destruyendo todo a su paso.

Sueltáme.-decía repetidamente.

Porque vienes por mí.-

Eres un peligro en mis planes y no permitiré que interfieras.- estaba por dar su golpe final que era matar a kagome.

Cuando en ese mismo instante alguien le dio un fuerte golpe con la espada a futoshi, haciendo que soltara a kagome.- esta gritaba ya que estaba a punto de caer, pero alguien la sostuvo entre sus brazos, no sabía de quien se trataba ya que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

**::::::::::::::**

Volveré de nuevo y los destruiré a los dos- dio su última advertencia. Desvaneciéndose entre las sombras.

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos, sentía curiosidad por saber quién era, pero a la vez presentía de quien se trataba.

Estás bien.- le pregunto rápidamente inuyasha.

La chica Quedo totalmente en shock al no creer lo que sus ojos veian, en realidad era Él.- se preguntaba en su mente, sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

Finalmente se habían encontrado luego de tantos años.

¿Qué sucederá?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**

**N/A: XD hola a todos los fieles lectores de este fic, he tardado un poco con la actualización de este fic, por cuestión de tareas, pero aquí esta esté capi, tarde mucho lo sé, decidi apresurarme a escribir porque una muy querida amiga me lo estuvo pidiendo desde hace mucho tiempo XD, así que no quería hacerla esperar mucho: Mrs. Starwberry Smiles, amiga este capi es para ti,,…**

**Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a las siguientes personitas lindas:**

**Amor por escribir:**** hola amiga¡ me alegro que te guste, aquí esta este capi, siiii lo seeee tardo mucho jajajaa, no me mates jajaja. Te quiero mucho, espero te guste… pd/ espero una actualización del tuyo también eh¡ ya mucho tiempo de espera XD. Cuídate tkm**

**Hikarus:**** Hola mi querido amiguis ces jaja. O c3 XD bueno es grato para mi saber que te gusto mucho este fic, es una loca idea mia, pero valoro siempre tu gran apoyo, se que soy una morosa, pero tu bien sabes porque XD. TE QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO, Nunca me olvido de ti... estas en mi corazon y sabes que te tengo muy presente..graxias por hacerme sonreír cuando lo necesito, eres mi lokito remedio para mi tristeza, cuando a veces lo estoy XD.**

**Te mando muchos besos y abrazos desde aquí XD. Tkm mil….**

**Cuídate mil... mi lokito ces.. multipolar jajaja.**

**Dannyrock:**** Hola¡ gracias por comentar, anónimo pero me alegro que te gustara mucho, te hice esperar mucho pero aquí esta… bye.. saludos. XD**

**Mrs. Starwberry Smiles::**** Holaaaaaassss¡ amiga espero que te encuentres bien XD, PEQUE jajaja ok loquita amiga siiii, se que te molestaste porque actualizo mis demás historias de otras series jajajaja. Pero que se le puede hacer, Amiga me le mandas saludos a tu osito peligroso con tanta arma… jajjaa sí que me haces reír Desireé, te mando muchos abrazos y besitos, desde muy lejos, hasta tu país. PD/ me muero por saber de tu nuevo proyecto, me tienes con curiosidad.**

**Cuidate mucho amiga, gracias por tu apoyo, tu también tienes el mio. XD bye. **

**Luego de agradecer mucho, se despido de ustedes su amiga jrosass.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S please….. bye.**


End file.
